


Moon Ball Boo-Boo

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, but I'll try my best, i don't know much about treyco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: You're chillin' in the AH office when a game of Moon Ball is being played.When someone gets a bonk on the head, you rush to the rescue!





	Moon Ball Boo-Boo

You knew what you were getting into when you were invited to hang out in the Achievement Hunter office. You looked around to see all the weapons and boxes and gifts from fans all over the shelves. You weren't even phased when you ended up stepping on a bouncy ball by accident. 

Your best friend Trevor ended up being the boss of these crazy people and he brought you in just so he could prove that his work stories were true.

So far, he was right.

You sat on the couch while some of the guys played another version of Flinchless Moony-Doo, or the Moon Ball game.

Trevor, Jeremy, Jack and Gavin were the (un)lucky contestants to play this round. Trevor invited you to play, but you'd have to be on camera and risk getting yourself hurt. Two big no-no's for you.

They decided to do some practice rounds before turning the cameras on. "Moon Ball!" Trevor exclaimed as he threw the green and black spotted ball against the wall. He screamed and ducked as it clearly hit Gavin who was 2 guys away from him. 

You giggled at this. "Trevor, I thought the point was to NOT flinch!" 

Trevor looked at you and flipped you off. "I just don't want to ruin the amazing job you did with my hair this morning, Y/N."

"Your best friend styles your hair?" Jeremy joked.

You just shrugged. "I want to get into the hair styling biz and he has sacrificed his hair for the better good."

Trevor made a mockingly brave face and put his hand over his heart. "It was a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Even if you turn my hair into a horrible shade of green, I'll take one for the team." he finished his speech and you just rolled your eyes at it. Trevor always had to be silly and dramatic.

"Shut up, Trevor and play your little game." You stuck your tongue out at him and started to play on your phone.

Trevor jumped on the couch next to you and casually leaned over to see what game you were playing. "And I suppose playing Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp is better than Moon Ball?" 

You just pushed him away as he comically fell off the couch, the others laughing at this display. "Get the fuck outta here, Treyco." you chuckled.

"Ow! You wound me, Y/N! You hurt me deep!" Trevor clutched his chest, as if you pushed him to his death.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes. "My God, you two are something else. You sure you're just best friends?"

You blushed as you helped Trevor up. Sometimes, you felt like there were deeper feelings developed for him, But, you knew that he'd never feel the same way because he would always refer to you as a good friend. Oh, the home you've made in the friendzone...

"Yeah, of course!" Trevor said, confirming your thoughts.

Gavin took the moon ball and threw his head back, calling out rule #1 of the game. "MMMMOOOON BALL!!!" He threw the ball super high at the wall, bounced off the side and...

...hit Trevor right on the nose.

Down he went while everyone laughed, but you could tell he was in more pain than he was letting on. 

"Gavin! What the fuck?! I'm gonna break your nose so much, it'll look like Gonzo from The Muppets." you growled. Jack and Jeremy let out an "ooooh" as if they wanted to see this happen.

Gavin squawked and held his hands up in surrender. "Wot you mean?! It wasn't my fault. The ball got away from me!"

You helped Trevor up and escorted him out of the office while flipping Gavin off at the same time. Trevor had his head tilted up and you quickly got him to the kitchen. You sat him down and got some ice cubes, put them in a ziplock bag and put it on his face. He jumped at the cold touch, but then sighed at how it started to remove the pain.

"Are you okay?" you sat down and asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Y/N. You didn't have to do that, you know. I was okay. We do that all the time in the office." Trevor shrugged, holding the ice bag up. "My nose isn't bleeding or anything, just some throbbing pain. I'll live." 

You just sighed. "I'm sorry if I've overreacted. I've just never seen that happen to you and I...I got so worried. I really care about you, Trevor."

"I know you do, we're such good friends after all." Trevor smiled. 

Your heart just broke. It was now or never. You took a deep breath and sighed.

"Not like that, Treyco. I...Actually, it's more than that. I don't know if you feel the same way, and I understand if you don't, but for the longest time now, I've actually really liked you. Uh, 'more as a friend' liked you. And I still do. Very much. I don't know what brought this on, but spending so much time with you, hanging out and doing your hair, getting chicken dinners in PUBG and hearing your silly work stories has made me want to be with you even more. You always make me smile with your antics and how you never fail to make me laugh when I'm having a rough day. It's all you, Trevor. It always has been. I'm sorry if this is what ruins our friendship, or if you never want to speak to me again. But, I felt like I just had to-"

You were interrupted by a pair of lips touching yours. It was Trevor's, and he was indeed kissing you. As he let go, he looked at your stunned face and chuckled.

"I've waited so long, Y/N. I actually thought you liked just being friends, but I'm glad you told me this. Holy crap, I love you so much. I'm sorry I've made you feel like you couldn't say anything for so long, but I've felt the same way myself."

You booped his nose and he just laughed. "I guess your nose is feeling better, huh?" you smirked.

"Uh, well, you always had that magical touch." he blushed.

"You want it again?" you leaned in a gave him another kiss on the lips, both of you feeding off the passion of the other. This lasted for a few seconds until you heard someone clear their throat nearby.

It was Jeremy.

"I knew it," he smirked. "I knew it was more than friends. Good job, Treyco. Proud of ya, buddy." Jeremy gave him a thumbs up. 

You just chuckled as Trevor gave Lil J a thumbs up and then a middle finger.

"What do you want, Jeremy? I'm doing important boss business...things." 

Jeremy just burst out laughing. "Yeah, okay. How is this going to help the growth and content of Achievement Hunter?" 

"Well, I have something to talk about during Off Topic now, don't I?" Trevor replied. You just shook your head. 

"Trevor, you're an idiot."

Trevor gave you a hug. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot and you're stuck with me." 

You whined and reached your hands out to Jeremy. "Noooo!! Jeremy, help meee!!"

Jeremy smiled and backed away, shaking his head. "No can do! I can't get in the way of what the boss wants, Y/N! But, I can get that $20 that Gavin owes me. So, thank you guys! And congratulations, Treyco!" he waved and quickly ran off to claim his bet prize.

"He bet on us?" you asked shockingly.

Trevor released you from his hug. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't."

"So, uh, what do we do now? Where do we go from here?" you asked him.

Trevor sighed. "Well, I could take you out to dinner after work. And by 'take you out to dinner,' I mean you come to my house, we order pizza and play PUBG all night." 

"Oh Trevor Collins, you're truly a man after my own heart."


End file.
